Saerys
"Please... Don't let this be a dream" Profile Saerys is the last of his kind, alone in this world save for the companionship of Reiner and the other retainers. If you choose him... "Saerys is like a brother to me, steadfast and willing to sacrifice everything for the sake of others. Teach him why life is worth living."'' ''- Reiner Wolfson "The Witch Queen is responsible for Saerys' eternal solitude. As her doppelganger, do you believe a bond can be formed between you?" -August Falke Season 1 The last of his kind, this literal demon keeps his distance from the rest of his companions. How much of your soul is laid bare before his two-tone gaze? Season 2 Saerys's power as a true demon is incredible and unstoppable, but he trusts you to help him control it. If the Witch Queen decides he would be better kept as her pet, will you be able to make the ultimate choice in saving him? Season 3 The Witch Queen underestimates you to think death could keep you and Saerys apart. Trips between worlds, power struggles, and nights under the stars are becoming common place. But are you prepared to go to war for your beloved? Season 4 Tensions rise as more of the country comes under fire of the Witch Queen and her generals, but standing be Saerys's side makes you feel invincible. But life's a beach, and unfortunately power comes at a cost. Will you live to see Saerys's true potential unlock? Season 5 Saerys's past has come back to haunt him in an unexpected way, and the pressure pushes him past his limits. Can you keep your soul bond strong and save him from his own darkness? Season 6 Saerys... has changed. His inner demons are consuming him from the inside out. Is there anything left of the man you love? Season 7 The Witch Queen corrupts your bond with Saerys, leaving you both vulnerable. It feels like the emotional distance between you is growing, and the hardships of war only make it worse. Can you find a way to mend your bond, or will your relationship finally snap under the pressure? Season 8 The Witch Queen has entered Chicago! Saerys is overwhelmed by the prophecy on his shoulders, and the end seems inevitable. Stay strong, and trust in your love for one another. Take fate into your own hands and choose your own destiny! Season 9 Travelling the domains as husband and wife is full of adventure and romance! But Saerys' desire for travel may be more than just wanderlust. Will you find out what he's hiding and finally find a place to call home? Specials Through His Eyes 1 What was going on in Saerys' head when you picked him to look over you? Find out from his point of view in this special story! This story is from Saerys' POV, retelling the events of Saerys Season 1. Trivia * Saerys is one of Reiner's retainers, specializing in hand-to-hand combat. He is the last of his kind and needs the player's help to be happy. Category:Love & Legends Category:Male Characters Category:Male Love Interests